Inuyasha: His Suppressed Past
by Ariessya
Summary: A character will be introduced to Inuyasha, a spectre of his past. We will find out how this unfolds...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Having lived much longer than the average being, and knowing I'll live much longer, there are steps I must take to ensure my survival. Concealing my age is one; the more time I spend on this Earth, the more power I gain. Power-hungry creatures would be after me if they had an inkling that I am stronger than most.

Another step is minimizing my emotions. Demons usually shed their humanity early in their lifetime, but I have decided to keep mine; it is both my strength and my weakness. But I have to keep my sentiments suppressed, for if they get out of control, I may lose my composure and my reputation as a calm and collected demon.

I have not had many friends in my time. Humans reject me, unless I hide my true self, and I prefer not to do so. Demons don't join together unless it means getting power, and even then they end up stabbing one another in the back. Because I've kept my humanity, I need companionship to feel whole. And because of this, I don't fit in with my kind. There may have been three demons I have considered friends. One of which I almost…loved. But I prefer not to think about it.

I've lost all of them, and now I have no one.

* * *

><p><em>This is a very short prologue I've written to introduce the story, in a way. I've never written a fanfiction, so this is kind of an experiment. I hope you enjoy it as I let the story unfold! <em>:)

_~Ariessya_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Inuyasha continued deeper into the forest, Testsusaiga in hand to clear his path of ferns and other irritating foliage. His head was still spinning with questions – most of them involved Kagome. She was acting strange again: distant and passive. Something was on her mind, but she wouldn't spit it out. It didn't make any sense; how was he supposed to fix it if he didn't know what was wrong?

"Stupid Kagome," he growled, swinging his sword to cut away a group of saplings. They severed without resistance.

But as the small trees fell and there was a clear view beyond, Inuyasha's frustration dissolved.

There she stood, with her back to him, among the giant oak trees. A short, black dress with a halter strap was the only thing that he noticed was different; her hair still hung to her waist, shining like spun gold as it always had, her skin as pale as moonlight, just as he recalled it…

"Koxura," he murmured.

Koxura swished the long, red fox tail that came down to her ankles. "I thought I caught your scent on the wind," she purred. She combed her fingers through her hair, brushing over the matching pointed ears that sprouted from her crown.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha's confusion was mixed with intrigue. What could possibly have drawn her to this forest? She wasn't the kind to come to this sort of place; there couldn't have been anything there for her.

She turned, smiling that familiar half-smile. Her eyes glimmered, still the same venomous green that he remembered. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I–"

Koxura waved her hand. "Hush, Inuyasha. Whatever you were going to say makes no difference to me; all that matters is that you _are_ here, with me." She played with a thin silver chain that hung around her neck. Its pendant was a fingertip-sized jewel that switched colours every second.

"So," she went on, "we have a lot to tell. The last time I saw you, you were helplessly pinned to a tree."

The half-demon glanced at the sky; the baby blue it had been when he had strayed from his friends was now transforming into rich orange.

"A lot has changed," he admitted, "but now is not a good time. I have to get going."

Koxura's eyes flashed. "Are you asking me to postpone this conversation? Oh no you don't!" She opened her sweet mouth and let a bubbly laugh escape. "Wherever you're going, take me with you. I don't know how long it would be before I saw you next, so I'm not letting you get away."

Inuyasha felt uneasy. Indeed, Koxura was a figure of his past, but could he trust her? She was a true demon when it came down to the core – cold and unforgiving. They had been friends because they had that in common, but Inuyasha no longer felt that way. Could she resist her violent nature around his human companions?

"Koxura, old friend, I'm on a journey."

The way she crossed her arms suggested that she was going to be just as stubborn as he. "It's been quite a while since I've done anything interesting." The challenge in her expression was evident.

"It's not the sort–"

"It's not the sort of what?" she hissed suddenly, bearing her fangs. "Who are you to decide for me what _sort_ of journey I'd be interested in? I can read you like an open book, Inuyasha." Koxura took a few paces towards him and let her eyes bore into his. "We were close friends; I don't know how you think you can blow me off like this! It's been fifty years since we last spoke. At the very least, tell me the truth! I think, as your best friend, I deserve that."

Inuyasha swallowed. _Still proud as ever…_

"Fine then," he grumbled. Koxura's wrath was nothing he wanted to experience at that moment in time. Or ever, for that matter. "Come with me and you'll see what I'm talking about. But if you try anything funny, you're a goner."

She transformed instantly as curiosity and amusement took her over. "Hmm, a surprise. You know I hate surprises."

He turned around, starting to walk back to where the others were resting. "It's the only option you've got; take it or leave it."

Of course, Koxura was not long in joining him. She linked arms and began her interrogation: "You'll have to tell me how exactly you got free from that tree. And how you got yourself stuck it to begin with. And whatever happened to Kikyo?"


End file.
